


Life, the Universe, and Everything

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: F/F, t for slight language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Evaan Verlaine wasn't a Jedi per-say - the Jedi were gone in reality - but that didn't mean she couldn't recognize another force sensitive when she saw one.





	Life, the Universe, and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Week Day Four!
> 
> (lmao im gonna forget this isn’t canon just u watch)  
> (Also I really love Douglas Adams)

Evaan had her suspicions - Leia’s constant ability to tell when something was wrong, her improbably incredible aim, her frankly eerie timing - but she didn’t think much of it. _No_ , she thought, hand tightening around the lightsaber and her hip, _there are no Jedi left._

But Leia continues to amaze her. It is not just what Evaan secretly hopes is force sensitivity, but also her drive and compassion - her spirit and her incessant desire to help others. She would have made one hell of a Queen. Of course, her habit of running headlong into danger was another thing entirely.

Then there was Leia drunk. Neither woman had intended for the night to end that way, but after six shots each “for Alderaan,” Evaan figured they were drinking by the person. And _damn_ could the princess hold her liquor. Of course not as well as Evaan, so she ended up sitting on a couch with a far-gone princess slumped nearly in her lap. As Leia continued to mutter incoherently, it finally occurred to Evaan just how young the other woman was. Just 19.

“And…” Leia said, finally, looking up at Evaan with oddly clear eyes, “when Alderaan - when I watched it blow up… I felt as if I could feel everyone on the planet die. I could hear them scream. I could feel their pain, their flesh burning, and their terror as a wave of heat washed over them. I would have collapsed, I think, if Vader hadn’t been holding me upright.” Then her chin drooped and, with a sigh, she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

If she had been asked in that very moment, Evaan could not have moved. What Leia had said struck an icy cord in Evaan. She too had felt Alderaan’s death - even light years away - but that was because she was force sensitive, was it not? Which meant, of course… Evaan cursed her luck.

////

“Princess,” Evaan started, awkwardly (“How many times have I asked you? Call me Leia.” The princess tried to interject), “I think… I think you might be force sensitive?” Leia jerked back, as if burned.

“No… I’m not- I don’t...” Leia backed further away, hands up as if trying to defend against an invisible enemy and fingers palpitating wildly.

“Leia,” Evaan took a step forward, “please trust me. You have to believe me.”

“Why? Why should I?” Evaan couldn’t think of a good reason Leia would react so badly to this knews? Wasn’t her best friend force sensitive? - A real _Jedi_ even?

“Because…” Evaan pulled back her jacket, slowly as possible so as not to startle the shaken Princess and pulled out her lightsaber; she barely had taken it in hand when Leia, white as a sheet, let out a strangled shriek and kicked it out of her hands and across the room, her hands balled into fists.

“Leia!” Evaan cried out, “It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you!” She moved over to her lightsaber and activated it. As soon as the blue glow and gentle hum filled the room, she realized why Leia had been frightened, “See. It’s blue, not red.” Leia dropped her fists and sagged.

“I promised I would never let myself fall victim to one of those ever again.” She whispered. Evaan deactivated her lightsaber and moved towards Leia, slowly reaching out and pulling her into a hug. Of course, how could she have forgotten?

“I would never hurt you.” Evaan promised; Leia’s head dropped onto Evaan’s chest, “But the Force can be used for good - like Luke. I can show you and you’ll never need to feel helpless against Vader again, but only if you want to.” For the longest moment, Leia did not respond, but soon enough, Evaan could feel her nodding against her chest.

“I’ll do it. I _want_ to do it.” And for the first time since her Master was slaughtered, Evaan didn’t feel so alone.

////

Evaan was by no means a perfect teacher, but Leia was an incredible student. Not that Evaan was inclined to tell her, but she could tell Leia was _powerful_ , _really_ powerful. Leia had mastered in days what took Evaan weeks or months. Their focus, thus far, had been on less physical aspects of the Force - moving objects, reaching out to others, tapping into the flow. Evaan even spent a lesson on mental blockades (not that she could teach Leia much there - her mind was a fucking _fortress_ ) and how to obfuscate thoughts rather than closing them off entirely.

When they did stretches - almost like slow, rhythmic dances - to center themselves, Evaan could hardly take her eyes off Leia, she really did possess all the grace that her title may have implied. Once in awhile, Evaan would move to correct Leia’s form - a nudge of the arm, a graze at the waist, and electricity would run from Evaan’s hand throughout her body. Her heart would skip a beat. Once in awhile, Evaan thought Leia might be pretending to not know what to do to get her to come closer, but that couldn’t be right. _What would the Crown Princess of Alderaan want with me?_

////

Leia knew how to fight - that much was obvious. Her preternaturally enhanced instincts may have given her the edge over any normal opponent, but Evaan was far from normal. Still, the thoughts weren’t really relevant _in the middle of a fucking fight_.

Evaan dodged Leia’s pole narrowly and brought her own up to strike, Leia parrying efficiently. In the next moment, Leia kicked Evaan in the stomach (well, more like used her boot to shove her away), and adopted a waiting stance, legs apart, knees bent, pole out, horizontally, waiting for an attack. Evaan smacked her own pole down, Leia reached up to block it, narrowly missing the downward swipe.

“Ouch.” Leia said from the floor.

“If that was a lightsaber, you’d be dead, Leia.” Evaan pointed out, “Don’t forget what you’ll be fighting with. Know your weapon. Know your opponent.” Leia glared and Evaan’s heart fluttered - which made, in Evaan’s opinion, made no sense. “Again.” Leia groaned but climbed to her feet, readying herself again. She was doing so well, Evaan could help but be proud - that wouldn’t stop her from kicking Leia Organa’s ass.

Evaan started on the offensive this time, with a Force-enhanced swipe. Leia, clever as always, used the Force herself, and _damn_ if those Force Flips weren’t distracting. Evaan followed up with her favorite, repeated rapid-fire strikes on either side of Leia’s guarding forcing her on the defensive; the more effort Leia had to put into blocking the hits, the more ground she lost - until Evaan had her pinned against the wall with, Leia barely keeping Evaan’s pole an inch from her chest.

“I guess I-” Evaan started, smug, but then Leia’s expression changed and she leaned the three inches and kissed Evaan, and her entire world exploded. Evaan’s pole dropped to the floor as she reached to cup Leia’s face. Though all rational thought went out the window, Evaan did register when Leia’s hand did the same - only to be flipped around and pressed against the wall. Leia had her pole hovering a centimeter from Evaan’s throat, cheeks bright pink and sparkling grin speak volumes to her glee and the upset.

“What…” Evaan said, finally, dazed.

“‘Know your opponent.’” Leia quipped, but just as soon as the grin came, it was gone. Leia dropped her pole and practically bolted out of the room, “I’ve… got to go.”

“Leia!” Evaan called, but the princess was gone.

////

“Evaan… Evaan… Evaan!!” Evaan jerked awake, only to find her Princess’s face hovering over hers; she gave a hushed shriek in surprise and scrambled away.

“Leia what the hell!” She hissed; she had not seen the Alderaanian royal since the incident in the training room - impressive given the small quarters. Leia was a mess, her exceptionally long hair was free of any sort of braiding and falling just past her waist; her clothes were rumpled and her skin almost sallow in the faint, green light.

“I feel I need to talk to you.” Evaan sat up now, slightly concerned, “Not here, come.” Evaan, still in her nightwear, followed her to the ship’s small kitchen. She sat; Leia paced.

“I need to apologize.” She started, silencing Evaan’s questions with a wave of her hand ( _Damn_ , Evaan thought, _no wonder people listened to her in the Senate. No wonder Darth Vader couldn’t shut her up - she was too busy shutting him down_ ), “I do. My behavior in the training room was imprudent, self-indulgent, disrespectful and - moreover - inappropriate. Now I understand you might have some hesitation, but I sincerely desire to keep training; I will _not_ pull a stunt like that again-”

“Um,” Evaan said, “Self indulgent?” Her brain had effectively shorted out after those words. Leia’s cheeks flamed, and she rubbed her thumbs along her fingers.

“Yes, well…” Leia, ever the articulate, had been struck speechless. Evaan was quite proud of herself, which inevitably gave her the courage to be cheeky.

“Leia Organa are you saying you have a crush on me.” The flush had spread to Leia’s whole face and neck and even ears. She flopped her arms wordlessly for a few moments before angrily bringing them to her waist.

“I don’t need to be mocked, _Captain_.” She snapped. _Oh boy_ , Evaan could have laughed aloud, _that’s cute_.

“Leia,” Evaan could hardly contain her laughter at the five foot tall fiery princess, “I’m trying to say I like you too.”

“Oh.” Leia said, arms dropping to her sides, “You could have said something.” Evaan thought that was possibly the cutest thing she’d seen the princess do.

“Leia come here.” Evaan waved her over, and Leia scooted in. For once, Leia was taller, so Evaan wrapped her fingers around Leia’s hair to tug her closer. Leia ducked her head to meet Evaan’s lips, and this time, there was no _gotcha_ moment.

////

“What is this place?” Leia yelled over the howling wind, “We’re not supposed to go to Hoth yet.”

“This isn’t Hoth!” Her girlfriend yelled back, “It’s Illum.” Leia froze.

“For a kyber crystal?” She shriked. Evaan shook her head in amusement; there was no doubt in her mind that Leia was ready: she had practiced most of the forms with Evaan (settling on Form V), wielded Evaan’s own saber on occasion, and even managed to unconsciously collect spare bits only Evaan realized would be perfect for a lightsaber.

“Hands up.” Evaan directed, and together they brought down the massive walls of ice between them and the crystal caves. Evaan moved right into the shelter of the entryway, but Leia lingered for a moment.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Inside was not much warmer, so Leia wrapped her arms around Evaan. Evaan hugged her girlfriend tightly wondering if the caves had ever been witness to this level of intimacy - emotional because Evaan was fairly sure the Jedi of the Old Republic were no less wild than anyone else. But this was Leia’s task and Leia’s alone, so Evaan was left alone to watch the ice slowly but surely creep down the entryway.

////

“I’ve got them!” Evaan’s head jerked up. The door was a little over two thirds of the way shut, but Evaan’s could hear Leia’s excited whoops and loud footsteps banging towards her. “I’ve got them!” Finally registering the words, Evaan leapt to her feet, just in time for Leia to leap into her arms. Evaan caught her and swung her around, kissing her cheeks repeatedly.

“I’m so proud. I’m so proud!”

////

Evaan stroked Leia’s hair as the two women slumped on the couch together. Leia floated the twin lightsabers above her head, spinning them lazily. Evaan gave Leia another tired kiss.

“What do the lightsaber color mean again?” Evaan leaned her head against Leia’s,

“Well, yellow was mainly for the guardians of the Jedi Temple - Jedi Sentinels. Green was for Counselors - they focus mostly on the non-physical aspects of the Force, meditating and what have you.”

“And blue?” Leia asked, activating her own blades.

“It means you’re a warrior, babe.” Evaan laughed, kissing Leia’s ear. Leia hummed and, after deactivating the ‘sabers once more, snuggled further into Evaan’s chest. If there was one moment Evaan wished she could freeze forever - past or future - it would be this one. With Leia, here, sleepily playing with the buttons on Evaan’s jacket and Evaan herself, with fingers tangled in Leia’s sweet smelling hair. When it really seemed everything would be alright in the galaxy because they were together, and the cloud of despair that had always settled heavy on the rebels parted just for a moment because Evaan could revolve around this brilliant, brave, shining, princess…

“Kriff!” Leia shrieked suddenly, leaping to her feet, “What am I going to tell Luke?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I know nothing about Jedi training yet?
> 
> First of all, let me make clear that when I made the joke about intimacy in the crystal caves, older Jedi would sometimes come back for another/new crystals and I do not support literal children - ehem - getting their groove on. I'm not sure if celibacy was required by the Jedi, but I hedge on the side of no - as long as they don't produce children.
> 
> I also have zero clue what Evaan's rank in the rebellion was, so I'm totally guessing.
> 
> Also I know a lot of people don’t believe Leia would choose to become a Jedi - although I wish she would - but in this instance, she was still in the middle of a war, and I believe she would have done anything to be able to save more people.
> 
> When does this take place in the comics???? Hell if I know.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
